


Get Lucky

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Bandom, Metallica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Banter, Bathroom Sex, Bets & Wagers, Bisexual Male Character, Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Painplay, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Young Kirk is a trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: When they spot a pretty girl at the bar, James bets Lars he can't get her number. Jokes on him because Lars gets her number as well as a few other surprises.





	Get Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> A KEA era fic set in modern day.
> 
> Title partly inspired by the Daft Punk song of the same name.

“Would you look at that,” James says slowly.

He takes a sip of his beer, Cliff and Lars are momentarily oblivious as they're taken from their conversation. They look to James, noticing how he stared off into the distance absently, and follow his gaze over towards the other end of the bar. It doesn't take them long to see what the hubbub is about because it's quite obvious what's got James gobsmacked.

She's a petite little number standing all alone at the counter, idly chatting with the bartender and sipping on something that requires mixing whilst simultaneously texting on her phone. Her hair is dark, thick, and curly, a hairdo that reminds Lars of the 80's with how glamorous it appeared. She wore tight skinny jeans, that could almost be classified as spandex, a T-shirt, and a form fitting leather jacket adorned with various pins and zippers.

“ _Me-ow_ ,” Cliff remarks, showing interest as well.

“What a sex kitten,” Lars comments absently.

Lars can't take his eyes off of her. A lot of guys went for blonde girls who wore short skirts, crop tops, and too much makeup. They were the type of broads that were obnoxious and had two digit IQs below eighty. But Lars could tell that this chick wasn't like that at all. She was tall (taller than himself at least) and lean, not particularly curvy, but breasts weren't everything. She was still gorgeous nonetheless.

Her body language is flirtatious and comfortable as she talks to the bartender, suggesting that they're formerly acquainted with one another, yet Lars can't ever remember seeing her here before. He's pretty sure he'd remembered a chick like _that_. Lars has seen plenty of cute girls walk through here on a regular basis, but he never had the intention of actually approaching one. But here was this chick with a style all her own, or at least different from the scantily clad bar flies he usually saw, and she was all alone. No boyfriend hanging around (from what Lars could see) and no annoying friends to cock block him.

The setup was almost _too_ perfect.

“You know what, I'm gonna talk to her,” Lars states confidently, polishing off his beer as he stands up from his bar stool.

Cliff and James shoot an incredulous look at him like Lars has just murdered someone.

“Are you serious?” James asks.

“Why not?” Lars replies, turning back to his friends.

“Dude, girls like that are way outta our league,” Cliff adds.

“Maybe for you two, but you're forgetting that I'm a natural born ladykiller,” Lars retorts, feeling so sure of himself.

“Yeah, maybe that's why they always run away in terror when they see you,” James cracks, nudging Cliff with his elbow.

“Screw you guys. You're just jealous ‘cus I'm gonna score and you're not,” Lars dismisses. “I don't need that negative energy in my life.”

“You're not gonna score,” Cliff tells him plainly, drinking his beer.

“Wanna bet?” Lars challenges.

“What?” Cliff says in disbelief.

“I mean it. If you're so confident, then why not put it to a bet?”

“I'm not gonna do that,” Cliff deadpans.

“Why? Scared of losing?”

“No, I just don't wanna rob you of all of your life savings when you lose.”

“Who says I'm gonna lose?” Lars argues.

Lars and Cliff go back and forth a few times, giving each other colorful names that don't flatter them at all. James’ eyes dart over towards the chick at the counter and looks back at his friends bickering like children. James rolls his eyes before he cuts in and diffuses the situation.

“Alright,” James sighs, setting his beer down. “How much?”

“James, don't humor him,” Cliff discourages, sounding tired, but neither man listens to him.

“How much you got to lose?” Lars snarks.

“How ‘bout fifty?”

“Sounds fair. What's the wager?”

“If you get her number, I'll give you fifty dollars,” James offers. “But if you strike out, then _you_ owe _me_ fifty. Deal?”

James sticks his hand out towards Lars, looking straight faced as ever. Lars studies him for a few seconds, trying to gauge whether or not his friend was fucking with him right now. But James didn't buckle and left his hand waiting in the air for Lars to shake in agreement. Lars clasped his hand in James’ and they shook on it. He might have felt a little nervous as he did, but Lars was feeling sure of himself.

“Deal,” Lars concurs, shaking James’ hand. He looks over at Cliff with a raised brow. “See? A gentleman's agreement.”

“That would require you to be a gentleman,” Cliff remarks under his breath.

“See you bitches when I'm fifty dollars richer,” Lars announces as he flips Cliff the bird.

He walks away smirking, a hint of swagger in his step, but the feeling quickly diminishes when he focuses his attention at the situation at hand. Lars had been cocky when confronted by Cliff, no doubt a result of trying to prove himself, but now that the girl of Lars’ dreams was getting closer and closer within his reach he couldn't help but feel a tad bit nervous. What the hell was he thinking even attempting to approach a sex bomb like this woman?

He feels like he was a kid all over again when he asked to hold hands with a girl back in the third grade. His heart only seems to stammer even more when he gets close enough to hear her soft giggle. He's about fifteen feet away from his destiny and he nearly comes to a complete halt. Lars can feel James and Cliff staring at him in anticipation, probably talking shit. Shit like _he doesn't have a chance in the world_ or _that girl's gonna pour her drink all over him_. Lars can practically hear them laughing.

A few more feet later and Lars can kind of tune into the conversation she's having with the bartender. They're talking about some guy, a mutual friend by the sound of it, who apparently was hospitalized. Lars didn't care about all that though. Boohoo for their friend and all, but Lars was shitting himself. He's twenty three years old and some chick he doesn't even know has got his hands shaking. What was the world coming to?

She was leaning up against the bar, propping her head up with a hand under the chin. Lars got a better view of her from the side. She wore no makeup aside from a dash of eyeliner to halo her dark brown eyes and, really, that's all she needed because she was a knockout. Full pouty lips, flawless skin, and a naturally youthful face that makes her look like a highschool girl. Christ, she looks like jailbait.

Lars spares a glance back at his friends, giving them the _thumbs up_ when he really just wants to abort the mission and pay up.

_No. I got this. I can do this. It's just a girl. I've flirted with plenty of girls in my time and this is nothing._

After Lars psyches himself up he heads in for the kill and subtly slides up next to the chick at the bar. He gets noticed by the bartender, it's more of a cursory glance than anything else, but their conversation does die down the moment Lars makes his presence known.

“Can I get you something to drink?” The bartender asks.

This prompts the girl's eyes to dart over towards him curiously and Lars has to fight the urge to look back at her. It feels like an eternity before he finds his voice as she scrutinizes him from under long lashes.

“Beer?” Lars says uncertainly.

He doesn't actually care for another drink but he figures this will help him blend in easier. Maybe even calm his nerves a little. Lars tells him what brand he wants and the bartender pops the cap off as he hands it over. Lars takes a swig, feeling less awkward now that he hasn't been immediately shooed away. He peeks over at the girl from the corner of his eye, noticing that she's gone back to texting and takes a moment to relax before engaging her.

“Hey there,” Lars greets, nodding over at her casually.

She turns her head, pausing halfway through whatever text she'd been typing up and flashes a polite smile at Lars and _holy shit_. Now that he's right next to her he can see just how beautiful she really is.

“Hey,” she says back in a gentle, soft spoken tone.

At first, he's slightly taken aback by her voice. It doesn't sound _feminine_ per say, but there's something about it that makes Lars pause for a second. It's a nice voice regardless. Unusual for a girl, he supposes, but unique.

“My name is Lars,” he introduces, trying to sound casual.

“That's a name you don't hear too often,” she comments, eyes bright and inquisitive.

“My family's Danish.”

“How exciting.”

To anyone else it might have sounded sarcastic or condescending, but she had an easy smile as she spoke. Lars wasn't sure if she was simply being polite or if she was truly welcomed to the company of Lars. Either way, she didn't tell him to get lost, so that was a plus.

“My family on my mother's side is Filipino,” she states, adding to the conversation.

“You see, I knew there was something exotic about you,” Lars replies, making small talk that comes naturally now that he isn't freaking out.

“Oh really? Why's that?” She humors, showing teeth now when she smiles.

“Well, for one your complexion is flawless,” Lars admires. It may seem like shameless flattery, but he means every word. “You see a lot of people looking orange and using a crap ton of makeup. It's nice to see someone with a more _natural_ look, ya know?”

She lets out a short laugh and Lars doesn't know if she's offended or not at first. She licks her lips slightly, an action Lars picks up on instantly, and turns toward Lars further. He's got her full attention and even as Lars starts to get a better view of her from the front he hardly notices her chest, or lack thereof, because he can't look away from her stunning eyes and smile.

“I've gotten a lot of compliments, but I think that's the first time anyone's ever complimented my skin,” she points out fondly, seeming very amused by the fact.

“I guess that makes me special, huh?” Lars boasts, taking a drink of his beer as he exerts a very controlled amount of cockiness.

He doesn't want to come off as one of those douchebags who only lived to screw, but he also wanted her to see how confident he is.

“It certainly makes you more original in your approach to pick me up,” she responds.

Lars smirks. She's a wiley one, quick on her comebacks and keen enough of her surroundings to see that Lars is clearly hitting on her. And good on her. She's all alone in a bar surrounded by strangers, Lars supposes she'd be sharp. But Lars can tell that she's into it, though. She's just letting Lars know that she's not some dumb drunk broad.

“And how's that working out for me?” Lars inquires.

“I'm still talking to you,” she points out with a smirk.

She picks up her glass and takes a sip of her drink. Lars watches as her lips wrap around the straw and suck the liquid through it. He knows he's gawking because she gently clears her throat when she catches him. She sets her drink down and licks her lips.

“Sorry. I don't mean to stare,” Lars apologizes. “It's just hard not to when you're so pretty. I'm sure you get that a lot.”

“I'm used to it,” she brushes off with a shrug.

His eyes glance down for a moment, finally checking out the pins on her leather jacket, and notices the shirt she's wearing. It surprises Lars that he didn't notice it a lot sooner.

“Shit, you like Misfits?”

She spares a look down at herself as if to remind her of what she was wearing and looks back to Lars.

“Oh, yeah. I love them,” she says, and her voice sounds mildly giddy. “They rock.”

“If you love them, then you should check out my band,” Lars mentions, using the topic as a perfect segue.

“You're in a band?”

“Yeah, me and my friends over there,” Lars says, gesturing over towards James and Cliff from across the bar.

“Oh, you mean the guys who have been leering at us this whole time,” she surmises as she looks past Lars.

“Believe it or not, they were too chicken to come over here and talk to you,” Lars boasts, sparing a glance over his shoulder at them.

“I guess I got lucky then,” she says with a smile, inching ever so subtly towards Lars. “The cutest one was brave enough to approach me.”

The comment catches Lars off guard because he's expecting this girl to be more coy or _hard to get_ , but she was proving to be quite confident on top of everything else. Lars scrambles to think of something to say, but he chokes slightly because of what she said. Thankfully, she lets out a soft giggle and changes the subject.

“You guys any good?” she asks, getting back on the topic of Lars’ band.

“You'll just have to see for yourself,” Lars reiterates when he finally gets a grip on the situation again. “We could give you a private show sometime.”

“What if I wanted a private show right now?” she asks, stepping closer to Lars as she closes the distance between them.

That was a power move if Lars has ever seen one and he isn't sure if he should be turned on by that or intimidated. Perhaps both now that Lars thinks about it. He never thought he'd make it this far into a conversation with a chick like this, yet here he was. The tables had turned and now it was as if _she_ was the one picking Lars up. She must have made up her mind and decided he was worthy enough of her time. Either that, or she was just really into dudes in bands.

“Well, I can see if the guys would be up for that,” Lars stammers, missing her meaning entirely.

“I was hoping for more of a one on one,” she divulges, asserting herself more brazenly.

 _Shit_. Lars loves it when chicks do that. He loves it even more when she reaches out towards him and starts caressing a hand down his chest flirtatiously. This girl was something else. The bartender has all but forgotten about them, leaving them alone in this sort of stalemate. Everything seems to slow down for Lars and he knows now is the time to say something before she gets offended and walks away because he's too dumb to speak.

“My drum kit is at my house,” Lars says dimly, completely floored by how fast this was moving.

“You're not gonna need that where we're going,” she assures with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

She grabs him by the hand, gazing at him from under her lashes, and pulls him gently away from the bar. Lars follows her without question, too awestruck to do much of anything, and lets himself be guided through the bar. He doesn't even think to look back to see if the guys are paying attention or not as the girl yanks him off towards the bathrooms.

Off in the distance, James and Cliff share a look of disbelief as they watch Lars disappear into the back with the chick from the bar. They almost can't believe it, and maybe Cliff is a little salty but at least he isn't the one that's going to have to pay up when Lars is finished. Cliff can already see the regret flashing through James’ face. Whether it be regret over losing fifty bucks or not making a move first, Cliff wasn't sure, but James sure felt stupid.

The hallway to the bathroom was dimly lit, but the girl presses on ahead to guide Lars safely through it. He holds onto her hand even as it gets slightly clammy with sweat. He's so giddy that he hardly registers the fact that he's about to hook up with a stranger in a bathroom at bar while his friends wait for him. Something about the whole situation seems a little _skeevy_ , but it excites Lars. It makes him feel dangerous. _Impulsive_.

She glances back at Lars to give him a seductive stare that looks much more ominous in the low light, but it only gets Lars’ blood pumping more. He gets pulled into the men's bathroom where it's much more well lit and it's now that Lars gets a real good look of the girl. He takes in the sight of her small ass clad in skin tight jeans and he honestly can't wait to get his hands on it. She twirls around to face Lars, still holding his hand, and flashes him a wide and (ironically) innocent smile.

“So, are you gonna give me a private show,” she says, slipping into a more sultry tone as she presses in close.

Lars’ eyes dart down towards her chest which is slightly obscured by her jacket now and wonders if her breasts are going to be small and cute like the rest of her. He lays his hands on her hips when her arms curl around his body and holds the girl close.

“That depends. You got your backstage pass?” Lars flirts, so close to her that they're practically kissing.

At this, she simply smirks, leans in, and _actually_ kisses him. The kiss is modest and soft at first, testing the waters so to speak, before she nips at Lars’ bottom lip. Her teeth latch on tenderly, not enough to hurt, but hard enough to draw a groan out of Lars. He bites back a little, digging his teeth into the soft flesh of her pouty lips, and makes her giggle into the kiss. She pulls back, rubbing her nose against Lars’ in a teasing manner.

“Does that get me backstage?” she inquires innocently, knowing damn well that's all it'll take to get Lars to say _yes_ to anything.

“All access, baby,” Lars says, feeling short of breath already.

They cling to each other and go back at it again, kissing and nipping as they make their way towards one of the stalls. Lars blindly stumbles backwards as the chick helps to push him in the right direction and initially slams himself into one of the dividers. She's grappling at his jacket, rubbing up against him like a cat seeking attention. It takes him a moment of kissing the girl messily before he finds the door and swings it wide open so they can get some privacy in case someone walks in.

She closes the door behind them and slides the lock in place. They're in the bigger stall so they have enough room to maneuver around. The woman wraps her arms around Lars's neck so she can hang onto him as the kiss deepens. Lars takes this opportunity to sate his desire and grabs a handful of her ass. He squeezes it tenderly, kneading the small, shapely backside with his hands. It makes her press further into Lars, bringing them chest to chest as they make out.

Her hands are clawing at Lars’ shoulder blades in an attempt to let him know that she likes what he's doing and she wants more. It's now that Lars realizes just how needy this chick is and wracks his brain trying to remember the last time a girl was this eager to have sex (in a public bathroom of all places). But he isn't about to complain when he's got his tongue halfway down her throat and grabbing her cute ass.

During the midst of them going back and forth with their kisses, she slots her leg in between Lars’ legs and brushes her knee against his hard on. Lars lets out another groan and rubs himself up against her. There's a sort of desperation in the way he gyrates his hips. He gets fully erect pretty fast, but that much was expected given how sexy this chick was, and that seems to please her because Lars can feel her smiling into the kiss.

“You like how I feel against you baby?” Lars murmurs into her kiss bitten lips.

She pulls back slightly and licks her pink lips that are puffy from being bit and nipped at. Her eyes look black from how dilated her pupils are and Lars has to stifle a groan at the sight of this chick. She looks absolutely _starved_ for contact. She leans into Lars until her mouth is right next to his ear and bites his earlobe.

“You'd feel even better _inside_ me,” she whispers hotly into his ear.

 _Fuck_.

That's all Lars needs to hear before he's pushing her up against the tile wall. Her back collides with the wall and flails with her arms slightly as Lars pushes his way between her skinny thighs. He goes in to bite and suck at her neck, leaving hickeys in his wake, as his calloused hands feel her up. She moans above him as Lars pushes her shirt up to expose her flat stomach.

His hands travel further up her body, causing goosebumps to break out across her perfect skin. She keens more to the point where she starts to thrust her hips into Lars’ a little, showing the man just how bad she wants it. Her hands find their way into Lars’ long hair and yanks at it slightly to smother his face further into her supple neck. His hands move a few more inches, coming into contact with her nipples and it prompts her to thrust her hips more firmly this time.

It's an action that ultimately makes Lars stop dead in his tracks because 1) her chest is completely flat 2) there's something hard poking Lars’ thigh and 3) _she_ is actually a _he_. And then it slowly dawns on him, like recalling a memory from when you were a child, as his brain takes a shit on him.

_Oh my God. She's a trap. She's a fucking trap!_

Lars’ first instinct is to jerk away from this stranger he thought was a girl to put some distance between them, but it's admittedly more abrupt than what he was intending. He backs away slightly, getting a much better look at this person, and realizes just how stupid he really is. Now that Lars is actually paying attention and isn't distracted by a pretty face he can see that, yes, this is very much a man if the telltale bulge in those tight skinny jeans is anything to go by. Now that Lars knows, the more he can start to see a man before him.

“What's wrong?” the man asks, looking all sorts of debauched and bereft.

“You're a man,” Lars clarifies out loud to himself, shaken to the core by his recent discovery.

“Well, yeah, what else would I be?” he responds in kind, confused by Lars’ sudden shift in tone.

“Fuck, man! Don't take this the wrong way or nothing, but I honestly thought you were a woman,” Lars explains, bringing a hand up to his forehead.

“Are you joking?” the man questions, panting and looking slightly hurt. His face heats up, making his cheeks ruddy, but it isn't just because of his arousal anymore. “Do you see a pair of tits on me anywhere? How could you possibly assume I was a woman?”

“Look at you! You're a goddamn trap!” Lars exclaims louder than he means to, but he's just confused and insecure more than anything. “Hell, even my friends thought you were a girl!”

“You're a fucking jerk,” the guy remarks resolutely, sounding wounded and defeated as he tries his best not to cry from embarrassment.

The guy goes to leave the bathroom stall, having to brush past Lars in the process, but just as he's about to unlatch the bolt he's stopped by a hand wrapping around his skinny bicep. He tries to pull away, but doesn't put up much resistance. The man lets Lars pull him back despite everything because a part of him is still wants Lars. He shoots Lars a despondent stare that's highlighted by eyeliner and big brown puppy eyes that makes Lars melt on the inside.

Even though Lars knows now that this is a man, a part of him can't help but be captivated by his beauty. It's not like he was disgusted to begin with, just shocked really. He's not gay or anything and he's never hooked up with a guy before. The thought never crossed him, to be quite honest, but Lars can't deny that this guy was very attractive and alluring. The fact of the matter was this: Lars had been bamboozled, sure, but the straining hard on in his pants says he doesn't care and is willing to give this a shot. So, yeah, maybe he's _curious_.

“Hey, look at me. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to offend you,” Lars apologizes ardently. The man doesn't quite meet his gaze, but he gives Lars the benefit of the doubt. “What's your name?”

“Why does it matter?” he says solemnly, refusing to look at Lars.

“Maybe if you woulda told me your name earlier none of this woulda happened!” Lars retorts, raising his voice a little.

“Oh, so now this is my fault?” he squawks, glaring at Lars now.

“That's not what I meant…”

“That's what it sounds like.”

“Well, no offense, but I've never actually kissed a dude up until now. So, excuse me if I'm a little _taken aback_ ,” Lars says defensively and an apologetic look of understanding flashes over the other man's face.

“Kirk,” the man relents when he realizes he's kind of acting like a jerk himself. “My name is Kirk.”

“Well, _Kirk_ ,” Lars begins, using a softer tone. “I'm sorry if I was insensitive and hurt your feelings. If you'd let me, I'd like to make it up to you.”

“I don't need a pity fuck,” Kirk scoffs indignantly with a shake of his head. He's trying to distance himself as far away from Lars as possible, but it isn't working. “The only reason you wanted to fuck me in the first place is because you thought I was girl.”

“That's not entirely true,” Lars argues.

He takes a moment to let go of Kirk's arm and instead clasps the other man's thin wrist in his hand. He crowds Kirk and slowly backs him up against the wall once again, trapping him. That wide eyed, innocent expression graces Kirk's face as Lars invades his personal space. He stares slack-jawed at Lars, noticing the sincerity in his soft blue eyes. Lars was so close to him that Kirk feels absolutely _teased_ by the way Lars’ lips brush ever so slightly against his.

“I wanna fuck you ‘cus you're beautiful,” Lars confesses, capturing Kirk's mouth in a passionate kiss. And just like that they go back to making out.

Lars grabs Kirk by the wrists and pins his arms up against the wall by the sides of his head. Kirk immediately melts into the contact and squirms against Lars. He humps himself into Lars, causing their erections to grind roughly into one another, and lets out a moan that gets muffled by Lars’ mouth. Lars kisses Kirk with sloppy precision, pinning Kirk into the wall with his hips and a tender grip on delicate wrists.

Lars breaks off the kiss with a sharp gasp from Kirk as he's deprived of attention. Kirk blindly seeks out Lars’ lips with his mouth agape and panting, but Lars stays just out of reach. Lars has to admit that, despite Kirk turning out to be a man, he quite enjoys their coupling thus far. Kirk is needy and delicate and so incredibly sexy. Far more sexier than any broad he's ever laid eyes on, really. He almost feels guilty just for _touching_ Kirk.

“You ready to feel my cock inside that tight ass of yours?” Lars asks, panting into full, damp lips.

“ _Mmm-hmm_ ,” Kirk moans, licking his lips like a man dying of thirst.

Lars smirks at him, feeling so damn giddy at the prospect of fucking Kirk. He hastily unzips his pants and starts to shimmy his underwear down far enough to whip his cock out. Kirk steals a glance down to get an eyeful of what Lars is working with and isn't disappointed by what he sees. He reaches out and wraps his hand around Lars’ cock, stroking it. Lars gets a tad overzealous and goes for Kirk's fly, but the man stops him briefly. Lars gives him an imploring look only to find Kirk digging through a jacket pocket. He pulls out a condom and a small packet of lube and hands it to Lars.

“Now you can fuck me,” Kirk tells him, biting his bottom lip.

Lars rips open both packets and quickly sheaths his cock in the slick prophylactic and lube, groaning at how good it feels to stroke his own painfully erect cock. Meanwhile, Kirk is undoing his skinny jeans and wiggling his hips out of them, pulling them down past his small ass and stopping mid thigh. Lars watches the man's cock spring free, really getting a chance to admire his manhood in the process. Other than their pants being open enough, they both stay fully clothed.

Lars spins Kirk around, pushing him face first into the cold tile wall. Kirk plants his hands on the wall to brace himself and waits patiently for Lars. His heart is racing and his cock is throbbing so much that he can feel the pre come oozing out of him. Kirk sways his ass back and forth as if to tempt Lars further and gets an answer in return by way of Lars nudging his thighs apart. Lars’ hands come down to grip Kirk's hips and yanks them backwards so his ass is arched out for him.

Kirk is nice and spread open now, his entrance on full display and begging for Lars’ cock as it clenches and relaxes unevenly. Lars gives him a little slap on the ass, making Kirk flinch and let out a pleased little hum. Lars takes his cock in hand, gripping it by the base, and proceeds to rub the tip of it all over Kirk's puckered hole. He's never been with a dude before, let alone fucked a girl in the ass, but Lars is almost certain that this is going to be the best sex he's ever had.

The moment is drawn out by Kirk grinding back against Lars’ cock wantonly, whining and moaning for Lars to stick it in him already. It's a sight made even more erotic and frantic given the fact that they're in a public restroom and still fully clothed for the most part. Lars enjoys the tableaux of Kirk teasing his own hole with Lars’ cock as he begs to get fucked for a few moments, but as much as that makes Lars hot, he has to give into his more animalistic desires and just fuck the man already.

Lars grabs Kirk's hip while he uses his other hand to feed his cock into Kirk's hungry and willing body. The initial push inward causes a strained whimper to escape Kirk's throat, but he manages to power through it by pushing himself back into Lars at the same time. Lars sinks inside him all the way and groans deeply into the side of Kirk's fluffy hair as his head falls forward in exhaustion. He's so close that his hips are flush against the small curve of Kirk's ass completely.

A full body shudder ripples it's way through Kirk's petite frame, making him shake all over as Lars’ member spreads him wide open. His thighs are already trembling from the strain. Lars pants and gasps momentarily, seemingly taken by surprise with how tight and warm Kirk feels around him. He almost immediately starts fucking Kirk right away because his ass just feels _that_ good, but Kirk seems to take it just fine even without easing into it. At this point, they're both so horny that neither of them cares for foreplay or courtesies.

Lars starts thrusting at a moderate pace, grunting at the sensation of Kirk's channel enclosing around his aroused flesh. His breath quickens as he fucks Kirk into the wall, knowing damn well that it can't be too awfully comfortable for Kirk, but the other man makes no move to stop him otherwise. The fact that Kirk is getting fucked standing up and pressing into a cold and unforgiving tile wall is what makes this situation all the more exciting.

The sense of surreality is only heightened further when Lars decides to wind a hand in a thicket of Kirk's wild hair to pull on it slightly. It draws out the most satisfying and deep moan from Kirk, making Lars’ cock twitch incessantly. Kirk reels his head back as Lars pulls more firmly and the rest of his hair falls back over his shoulders to expose his neck. Lars leans in as he snaps his hips into Kirk expertly and sinks his teeth into the curve of Kirk's neck. A debilitating whimper dances on the tip of Kirk's tongue as his eyes roll back into his head. The noise is punctuated by a sharp thrust inward that ultimately nudges Kirk's prostate.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kirk cries hysterically, sounding like he's on the verge of tears. “Oh my fucking _God_.”

Each syllable is drawn out longer than the last and it honestly does seem like Kirk is crying from how good it feels. It feels so good that it's actually starting to hurt every time Lars’ cock grazes that over sensitized bundle of nerves. It also doesn't help that Lars is simultaneously pulling his hair and sucking bruises into his neck like it's dog's chew toy. And despite the almost tortured sounding pleas of ecstasy tumbling out of Kirk's mouth, Lars can't seem to help himself.

He fucks Kirk relentlessly through the never ending waves of euphoria, riding out his own selfish need to feel more of that tight ass along his throbbing manhood. The way Kirk is shaking and trembling all over also seems to help spur Lars further into his descent. Kirk is practically vibrating around his cock. Lars is screwing him into the wall so good that Kirk is banging his fists against the tiles in frustration with how amazing it feels.

Kirk's prostate is so over stimulated that every time pre come drips from his cock he thinks he's about to actually come. And he hasn't even touched his own cock yet. He's so preoccupied with everything else Lars is doing to him that it isn't even necessary so long as Lars keeps yanking his hair and sucking his neck until it gets almost _too_ painful to bear. And it does hurt to some degree, but it's the type of pain that makes Kirk feel alive and vibrant.

Lars’ hips are pumping hard and shallowly into Kirk, fucking him in short deep thrusts that are sure to draw out more exquisite noises from Kirk and Kirk has a plethora of sounds in his repertoire. Some sounds are more deep and primal while others are more feminine and unapologetic. Kirk isn't exactly the most quiet lover Lars has had, but if no one's walked in on them at this point then there was nothing to worry about. Besides, it was nearing the end for both of them. Lars could feel it in the way Kirk's body seemed to tighten around him ever so slightly.

“Fuck, you're gonna make me come baby,” Lars pants harshly into Kirk's ear when he finally lets go of Kirk's neck and comes up for a breather. “What I wouldn't give to shoot my load inside you.”

It's a statement that prompts Kirk to moan incoherently in agreement, but they both know that the general consensus is for them to remain safe while still having fun. And, as if by happenstance, Lars’ hips stutter violently and his whole body jerks with the motion. The muscles of Kirk's tight channel grip and release rhythmically along his cock in just the right spots that it brings about the first stirrings of Lars’ orgasm.

He pulls his cock all the way out before slamming back in completely with one jagged thrust that sends them both careening into their shared climax. The force of Lars’ cock jabbing harshly into Kirk's prostate is the final blow, causing Kirk's cock to spasm and explode instantly without so much as a single stroke of relief. Kirk lets out a blood curdling moan that makes Lars’ ears ring. Kirk trembles dramatically as he shoots his load all over the tiles on the wall and floor. The force of Kirk's orgasm is undoubtedly what sends Lars over the edge in the end.

Lars comes with a grunt, spilling his release into the condom that acts as the final and only barrier between these two now. Lars's hips twitch with after shocks, each one making him gasp into Kirk's ear whenever the petite man tightens around him purposely hard. It's perhaps his biggest orgasm he's ever had and the whole experience has left him absolutely _drained_. He holds onto Kirk for as long as he can, still fisting the man's hair as his cock pulses and slowly softens within the warm and tight muscles of Kirk's ass.

Kirk is still trembling even long after they both come down from their orgasmic high, but that's probably just because the position Kirk's in is hell on his calves. Lars pulls out of Kirk and the other man goes completely lax. Lars looks down at his handiwork and is pleased to see Kirk's hole glistening and slightly irritated from how fucked out and gaping it looked now. There wasn't a sight more satisfying than that if you asked Lars.

Once they both regain some semblance of strength, they both help to clean each other up and make themselves decent again. Lars grabs the back of Kirk's head and pulls him in for one last kiss that leaves them breathless. The kiss ends, but Lars continues to rub his nose against Kirk's in an intimate and tender gesture.

“So, how's it feel to fuck a guy?” Kirk inquires after he catches his breath.

“Like it's the best I've ever had,” Lars answers honestly, feeling no shame as he lets out a giddy laugh.

“Well in that case…” Kirk trails off, slipping his hand into Lars’ back pocket and fishing out his cellphone.

Lars watches as Kirk types something into his phone with graceful thumbs and hands it back to him with a pleased little smirk. Lars doesn't immediately look down at the screen because he can't get enough of Kirk's smile to look away. Kirk pecks Lars on the lips and flashes him a sultry gaze through half-lidded eyes.

“I'll be seeing you around, Lars,” Kirk promises before unlatching the stall door and leaving the bathroom.

Lars stands there by himself in the stall for a few minutes longer after that until he finally decides to see what Kirk did with his phone. He notices a new number has been added to his contact list and smiles when he sees Kirk's name with a heart emoji next to it entered into his phone.

By the time Lars finally emerges from the bathroom and makes his way back to the table, he can see that James and Cliff have both knocked back a few beers in the meantime. Their gazes instantly transfix on him and he can tell they're both dying to hear what happened. But Lars isn't the kiss and tell type and keeps his answers to a minimum when he gets bombarded with questions.

“What the hell happened? Did you get her number?” James asks persistently, eager and anxious to hear if he's down fifty bucks or not.

“Oh, he definitely got something, all right,” Cliff remarks, smirking when he notices how ruddy Lars’ face is.

“I'm afraid you owe me fifty dollars, James,” Lars says casually, feeling all sorts of cocky as James pulls the money out of his pocket and slams it on the tabletop with a scoff.

“I can't believe you actually scored,” James bemoans in disbelief, shaking his head ruefully.

“So? What was she like? She got a nice rack?” Cliff interrogates, face lighting up now that they have something to talk about. “You gotta at least tell me her name.”

Lars smirks and lets out a small hum of amusement.

“Kirk,” Lars recalls, feeling giddy all over again at the mere mention of his name. “His name is Kirk.”

James and Cliff share a look of bewilderment and laugh it off nervously, thinking they've called Lars’ bluff, but the truth was plain as day.

Their friend had fucked a man in the bathroom and he honestly couldn't look more satisfied.


End file.
